Steadfast Heart (Levi x OC)
by KenyaCalico7743
Summary: After a terrible incident from her past, can one woman break free from the walls of her home to see that her family is avenged? And how will joining the Scouts end up changing her life for good? (Hope this comeback works. Please comment if you like this, and don't comment if you don't. I would ask for criticism, but only constructive. No trolling, no flames,etc. Thank you )
1. Prologue

Steadfast Heart

Prologue

November 23rd, Year 838

Dark clouds covered the sun as the autumn winds turned the air cold and lifeless. Although deadly, the wind could not silence the wails and cries emitting from Wall Sina's Caldorn Village, for it was in mourning. On the outskirts of the village, at the church courtyard, the residents and visitors were gathered around a coal bed, where eleven bodies laid upon it. The center body was of an elderly woman in her late sixties, while the other ten were children, ranging from the ages of six to eighteen, divided evenly in genders. Each body was dressed in fine clothing, and their hair was done for their last time on this world.

As the preacher gave his sermon, one woman's wail of sorrow cried out above the rest as she kneeled to the ground, her face in her hands as her bun started to come undone. She cries the most because she is the mother of the children, as some of them have her golden blonde locks. Soon a man kneels beside her and helps her to her feet while hugging her, just like any good husband would. His combed black hair was becoming messy from the sweat and heat from his grief filled body under his polished suit. As the couple held each other in sadness, a small figure from behind them moved in front of them, a little girl of ten years with the man's black hair and the woman's facial features. She looked on as the undertakers set the bed of coals ablaze, giving the bodies their burial.

"Go now, Corine of the House of Hanes, and children of the House of , and ascend until your souls find peace in the light of our Guardians"

That night, the villagers and visitors returned to the manor to give the two families their condolences, including members from the different branches of the military, putting aside their rivalries for this solemn occasion. While the husband and wife spoke with the guests, the young girl left the party to grieve alone. Just the thought of people gathering around her made her scowl, as humanity was the one who she believed took her siblings away. Not wanting to make a bad impression, the raven haired girl had to get away and settle this frustration alone. She walked down the many halls of the second floor until she reached the library, where the roaring fireplace near the sitting area collided with the glow of the full moon, filling the dark room with light. After she closed the door, she leaned against it and recalled what happened three nights ago.

November 20th, 4: 17 pm

"I'm sorry my Lord and Lady, but Mistress Constance's fever just won't go down" Corine said in a sad and worried tone.

"Will she be alright mother? She's not gonna die is she? Why is she sick?" Constance's older and younger siblings asked multiple questions as their mother started to worry.

"I don't know" she simply said. She then turned to her husband, "What should we do Julius? This is serious"

Julius looked to his wife, "It is serious, Lucretia, so we have no choice but to head out to the Captital's hospital for treatment. Corine, watch over the children" Julius said as he gently picked up his daughter, "we'll be back later tonight" he said as he walked out of the room with Constance in hand. He called for the stable men to prepare a coach for the trio as the family watches on.  
Constance was barely awake when she heard the last words her twin brother, Connor, said, "Please live, Constance" before the darkness took over her. When she finally woke up, she was in a hospital room where her mother and father waited at her bedside. Their relief was short lived when a member of the MP suddenly burst into the room, giving them the dreaded news.

"Something terrible has happened at the Manor"

The trio raced back to the manor, thinking that a fire occurred. But when they arrived, there was no fire, but multiple members of the military police were surrounding their front entrance.

Julius looked to his wife and then to his daughter, "Constance, stay here"

"But Father-"

"Please Constance, just wait here" pleaded her mother.

The two adults left the coach and made their way to the front entrance. Constance waited, wondering what was going on when she heard her mother give a loud wail. Constance never heard that cry before, but deep down she knew something was wrong. Curiosity suddenly got the better of her and she left the coach to see what happened. She ran up the front steps and entered the room to a horrific sight. For there, laid all around the front room, were here siblings and nanny, each one in a pool of thick crimson liquid while splotches could be seen on their clothing, not moving a single inch.

*Present time*

Constance looked up from the floor to the painting over the fireplace. Above the mantle was a large painting of her family, all her siblings, her parents and Corine, now covered by a thin black veil. As she tried to get over the loss of her siblings, her memories with them continued to return to her mind, making her relive the tragic day. The young tried to dry her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. The effect of the deaths had caught up with her, but she didn't want her parents to see her cry. They were already in enough pain and she didn't need to increase it.

Constance went to the chair that Corine used to read stories to the children, climbed into it and tried to get comfortable when she felt something strange at her side. Looking at the blanket that covered the right arm on the chair, she removed the cover to reveal a 6x9x2 worn, brown book. Constance pulled it out and held the small object to the moonlit window to reveal a faded set of the wings of freedom. She opened the first page and right on the first page, in large bold letters was 'Birmingham's Diary'. Constance heard rumors about this book, but she never seen this book in person. She opened to the first chapter and started reading, but little did Constance know that after that night, her view of the world and humanity would change forever.

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him

Mature based just in case.)


	2. Chapter 1

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 1

12 years later  
June 22, 850  
Scout Fortress

"Mails here! The mail cart! Alright mail!"

Shouts of excitement were heard among the Scout soldiers as their mail was brought to them. It was a rare occasion when they would get mail, but nonetheless it mattered to them. As the new cadets sorted the mail to the proper boxes and recipients, a certain bald prankster decided to make the boring sorting more entertaining.

"Hey Jean! You made it in the paper man!" Connie called out while waving a paper in the air.

Jean looked over in shock, "What? Really?" he then made his way over and grabbed the newspaper. He then turned to Mikasa and walked to her, holding the page Connie had opened the paper to and smiled proudly while his eyes were closed, "Looks like Eren isn't the only one who made it into the paper"

Eren turned to Jean and glared at him but then looked at the newspaper. He went silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

A growl was heard from the two tone haired solider, "what the fuck are you laughing about, bastard?"

Connie then waltzed over to Jean and pointed to a certain picture in the paper, one of a fine looking horse, "See that horse face? That's you"

Jean did a double take at the article before screaming in shock and embarrassment, causing the entire mailroom to erupt in laughter. He then tossed the article to the ground and stomped on it, looking back at Connie who just gave Sasha a high five, "At least I'm not a slack-jawed numbskull, Connie!"

Connie looked over with a glare as the room gave a clear 'ooh', "At least I don't look half horse!"

Jean then takes a step toward him, "At least I actually have hair!"

Connie took a step toward Jean, his glare starting to darken, "You calling me bald, horse face?"

"I'm calling you bald and stupid! After all, who got eighth in the ranks," he said while pointing at the shorter cadet and then pointed to himself, "and who got sixth?" he said with a cocky smirk.

Soon both cadets were nose to nose, ready to fight, with the crowd around them silently chanting 'fight, fight, fight' as the air started to thicken.

"Say that again, horse face" Connie threatened.

"Why don't you make me?" Jean threatened back.

Suddenly a different deeper voice cut through the air, "What is going on here?"

The two fighters immediately separate and salute, "N-Nothing sir!" they both said at once, giving their proper greeting to their Commander.

While Erwin looked around the room, he noticed a small blonde head going towards him.

"Here's your mail sir. If there's any I miss I'll bring it to your office, sir" Armin said as he gave his salute to the blonde commander.

Erwin looked down at his young look-alike and smiled, "Thank you, Cadet Arlert." He then turned around and walked out, leaving Jean and Connie to growl at each other and return to their duties.

As soon as he arrived to his office, Erwin took the moment to look through the mail until he came across an unusual letter. He examined it until he looked at the wax seal where a cross flag under a knights helmet with a falcon's head top was seen. "The St. Clair seal? Julius?" he said while reaching for his letter opener. Just as he was about to slice the seal, a knock was heard at his door, "Come in"

The door opened to reveal Erwin's right hand man and Humanity's Strongest Solider, Levi Ackerman carrying a large stack of papers in his hand, "Just came by to drop these off. The cadets were too lazy to do it so I had to"

"Its fine, Levi. Thank you" Erwin said while opening the letter. He starts to read it and immediately recognizes the handwriting.

Dear Erwin,

It has been ages since I've talked to you, ever since the funeral for my children I believe, and I'm sure much has happened since that time with the missions you go on and such. I'm sure you're very busy, but I was wondering if perhaps we could have a day to catch up on what has happened. With your permission I would love to have all members of the Scout branch have a night of relaxation and splendor at my mansion next Saturday. I understand if you have a mission that day, but if we could reschedule, I think it would be a good thing for the Scouts to have a change of scenery then just the headquarters and the outside of the wall with a good meal in their stomachs. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Julius Bartholomew St. Clair

Erwin reread the letter a few times before it sunk in, "Oh, well that's nice of him"

Levi, who was about to leave, heard Erwin and turned to him, "What is?"

"An old friend of mine has invited the Scout Branch to his retreat in Caldorn village for a night" the Scout Commander said.

"Who is this friend?"

"Julius St. Clair, my bunk mate from my cadet days" Erwin recalled.

"Tch, and you're going to accept it?" Levi asked with a soft snort.

Erwin glanced at Levi, "Of course, I think a time of good food and music would be good for the Scouts. And besides, it's been ages since I've seen Julius"

Levi gave a sigh as he pinched his nose, "I'd rather not. Besides, someone needs to keep watch over the fortress"

Erwin glanced back at the letter he was holding and spoke, "I think it would be a good thing for you to get out, Levi. A change of scenery that doesn't involve business might help you feel less tense" he trailed off.

The raven-haired captain looked at the floor in thought before sighing and looking back at Erwin, "How long til we leave?"

"It says," the blonde commander looked through the letter again, "next Saturday. Not much is going on at that time, so it should fit well in our schedule. Best to send word out about this, that's your new order Levi"

"Yes Commander" Levi said and walked out the door.

As Erwin watched the door close, he thought back to the day when he last saw Julius.

*November 23rd, 838*

Erwin was late for the burial, but he made it to the gathering after. After working his way through the crowds, he saw Julius and his wife. The two of them looked exhausted and dead, like two corpses that were still alive. He waited his turn to give his condolences and when he did, he almost started to shed tears, but he held them back.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Julius" Erwin had said.

The raven haired man shook his head, "I know, but this is just too much for us right now. All I have left is Constance, and I can't afford to lose her too"

The back then captain looked around for the girl, but couldn't find her.

"It's alright Erwin, she's probably around somewhere in here" Julius's wife explained.

Erwin turned to the strawberry blonde haired woman, "I'm sure she is, Lucretia. I only wish there was something I could do to help with this"

Julius looked at him, "We appreciate the concern but I think for now, we're the only ones who can do anything about this" he paused for a moment, "I plan on retiring from the military police to become a magistrate for the higher court. Perhaps there are records of possible killings that may help find the murderer who did this to us"

The blonde haired man looked at him in shock, "Really? I think you might want to think about this decision a little bit-"

"I have made my choice Erwin" Julius said, "And I don't want others to follow my fate. This is the best way I can do so"

Erwin paused and looked at Julius before sighing, "Very well. I just hope that this will help you and your family recover from this ordeal"

Lucretia looked at both men, "So do I, Erwin. So do I."

*present time*

Erwin recalled that day as if it was yesterday, but then shook his head to write a response letter to Julius. As he gathered a bottle of ink, he thought to himself, 'I hope that the family has recovered. Julius is a dear friend, and I don't want to think of what would happen to him if this occurred again' he then paused his thoughts and started to write. Just as he was writing, he then remembered something.

'I wonder how Constance has been taking things after that day.'

But his thoughts took over his hand and wrote down Constance's name by accident. He crumpled up the paper, tossed it aside and started a new letter.

Meanwhile, as Levi went about telling the Scouts about the news, he heard the cadets talking.

"Isn't that the place where the murders took place?" "I heard that only one is alive today, a daughter" "If that is so, I'm sure she's a prissy princess by now" "Maybe so. I wonder what she'll look like"

So many voices started to talk that Levi couldn't tell who was whom. He decided to block it out and went back to his office to clear his mind, dreading about next Saturday as he knew he was going to feel out of place.

'I'm not going to look forward to this. At all.'

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart, that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him

Mature based just in case.)


	3. Chapter 2

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 2

July 2, 850

Scout Fortress

The fortress was alive with activity as the Scout members prepare their finest clothes for the party that was soon to happen. While the cadets were either chatting away, complimenting each other's outfits, or helping one another fix their appearances, the commander was waiting by the door waiting for a few others to come down to get in the coaches provided. Just as Erwin looked at his pocket watch, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, turning to see Levi in his military uniform.

Raising an eyebrow, he spoke, "Levi? Where's your suit?"

"I'm not getting into some damn fancy suit for this. I prefer this over everything else" the shorter captain explained.

Erwin just shook his head, "Difficult as always, aren't you?"

"Tch" was the only thing Levi responded with and looked away, only to be pulled from behind and having his hair combed back by none other than Hanji.

Once finished, she examined her work, "There. That should do it"

"Back off, shit glasses" Levi said angrily while glaring at Hanji.

The section commander just tilted her head to the side, "But now you look more appropriate"

Erwin, now seeing that everyone was here, clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright, now that everyone is here, we're heading off! I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior. Anyone who doesn't obey will be punished when we return. Is that understood?" After receiving a 'Yes sir!' from everyone, he nodded his head, "Good. Now, each coach can hold up to nine people, so choose groups wisely!"

Once all the soldiers were placed in their proper coaches, the Scout Branch was off to Caldorn Village.

After three hours in the coaches, the Scout branch arrives at Caldorn Village. Despite being inside Wall Sina, the buildings were rather small, simple and connected, like those homes in Trost, only with more decor and made with finer materials.

As the front coach made its way through the town, Erwin looked to his group, mostly of the Scout Captains, and could tell that some were excited about this, like Hanji, while others loathed this occasion, Levi especially. The ride was quiet, but soon enough, the coach halted in front of the St. Clair Manor.

It was a large mansion, about as large as the Scout Fortress itself, only more geometrical in structure and made from brick instead of limestone. The cobblestone entrance road was smooth as pebbles in a river and the only noise heard was that of the hoof beats from the horses, the coach wheels were silent. It wasn't long before the coaches came to a halt and Erwin looked to the others and gave a simple, "wait here", before exiting the coach looking at the entrance to see the hosts of the party, his old friends, Julius and his wife, Lucretia.

"Erwin!" Julius greeted heartedly as he stepped down the entrance staircase to his old friend, "It's been far too long, old friend. Welcome, welcome back" he said as he gave his old friend a welcoming handshake and pat on the shoulder, sky blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Indeed, it has been much too long" Erwin returned the pat and smiled.

Julius then let go of his hand and turned to his wife, "You remember Lucretia, I'm sure"

From the top of the stairs, a woman in her late 30's slowly descended the staircase and down to where both men were, her reddish yellow half bun swaying with each poised step. She looked to Erwin and smiled, peridot green eyes sparkling with happiness. "It's been a while Erwin…" she trailed off as she gave a curtsy.

The blonde commander then took her hand, and gently kissed her knuckle, faintly hearing a 'tch' from Levi while doing so. "It has, and you look as lovely as ever"

"Thank you" she said while smiling.

"So Erwin," Julius intervened, "you have your regiment with you?"

"Yes, please let me introduce them" Erwin said while gesturing to the first Coach.

When the coach doors opened, Hanji stepped out first and made her way to the hosts, "Greetings Lord and Lady St. Clair, I am Zoe Hanji, a section commander for the Scouts, but please, just call me Hanji"

Julius gives a bow, "Wonderful to meet you, Hanji"

"Yes" Lucretia started, "welcome to our home. Please enjoy the night. The butlers and maids will escort you to the ballroom"

"Thank you" Hanji said and made her way inside.

Soon the other commanders gave their greetings one by one until Levi was the last of the first coach.

He slowly made his way to the hosts with a bored look on his face, but when he stopped, he gave a curt bow, "Thank you for giving the Scouts an opportunity to be here. I am Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman"

Erwin kept quiet, but his eyes widened in shock at Levi's politeness. He thought that Levi would be rude, but someone must have said something to him to make him mannerly.

"Ah yes," Julius started, "the man who is Humanity's Strongest. Welcome to our estate Captain, it's an honor to meet you"

Lucretia gave Levi an apologetic look, "Please excuse my husband for the titles. Make yourself right at home, Mr. Ackerman. We hope you enjoy this night" Lucretia stated while giving a gentle smile.

Levi gives a nod in thanks and heads inside, hearing Erwin fading voice say that he will have the cadets introduce themselves, not that he cared. He made his way up the stairs and through the door to find a grand entrance way decorated in lavish designs and an array of flowers in multiple vases.

The maid at the entrance lead him to the grand ballroom, a two story room with candle-lit chandeliers, balconies with staircases leading to them in the back, and, the centerpiece of it all, a stained glass window of the St. Clair family crest ties the room together to form a lavish, castle-like appearance. On the main floor, tables of food and drink were placed along the walls while occasional tables dotted the corners and back, where a small octet started to play soft music. Levi made his way to a part of the entrance staircase and ran his finger along it, not finding a single dust particle. 'If anything, this place knows how to clean, I'll give it that,' he thought to himself.

Just then, multiple footsteps are heard and the rest of the scout members make their way in to the grand hall.

After about an hour, all of the cadets made their way into the ballroom, where they helped themselves to the food and wine provided. Then, unexpectedly, the octet in the back started to play and sing tunes that most of the scout soldiers grew up listening to as kids. Levi, who was still at the top of the staircase, noticed that Sasha and Connie started to dance to the familiar tunes and soon after, many of the others joined in while others looked on.

"I figured they would appreciate these tunes more than classical nonsense" a voice, who Levi recognized as Julius's, spoke as he made his way to the entrance, "after all, this is supposed to be a night of good fun and good food. So it's only fair to make them comfortable"

Erwin then appeared close behind, "That was kind of you, Julius"

"Oh,"

The three males turned to Lucretia, who was looking around in the ball room and out in the hall, picking up her dark blue dress to prevent tripping, "I thought Constance would be down here by now"

Julius then looked around and noticed that their daughter was indeed not around, "I wonder what's keeping her" he trailed off.

Erwin was about to say something when the sound of rushing footsteps came from the second floor balcony and stopped him. The group looked outside the ballroom entrance and to the staircase in the back of the entrance hall where the sound was coming from. The sound grew louder and louder until it suddenly stopped at the top of the staircase and slow, rhythmic footsteps descend to reveal its sound source.

"Ah," Julius exclaimed calmly, "There you are, Constance"

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him

Mature based just in case.

Also, this is the latest chapter I have. I'll post the new one up as soon as I can. Until then, just wait for me, please)


	4. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: Thank you to those who have commented. There were two people who were guests that I'd like to say something to. Not bad, I swear.

First is to the guest called Human, the one who said that Newspapers and photography did not exist in the attack on titan world. While the photography I understand about, that doesn't mean that drawings couldn't be made, which for people back in the early times would be considered a form of photography. And, in episode 14 of the anime, as word of Eren's action in Trost gets out, there is a scene where there is a printing press creating newspapers and has something of a drawing on the top part of the paper. People are seen reading the newspapers or reading it from a poster. So newspapers did exist at the time along with an early form of pictures, and later on in the manga, I won't say what chapter and I won't give much detail for the sake of spoilers, but there are newspaper reporters that provide a helpful act to the Scouts by helping them prove that the Scouts were framed for something they didn't do. So newspapers and a form of pictures were in the attack on titan world, but I'm just saying, not meaning to be offensive or rash at all.

Next is for the one who gave good criticism. Thank you for the advice. )

(Hope you all like this new chapter!)

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 3

"Please forgive me, this hair is a menace" said the voice of Julius's only living daughter, Constance.

Clad in a large dress of gold and red with ribbons everywhere, Constance was a splitting image of her father, pale blue eyes, and thick black hair set in a braided bun with two side strands curled to shape her face, while only getting the rosy pale skin and thin eyebrows from her mother. Set on her neck was a side jewel ruby and pearl necklace, perfectly covering the exposed skin from the draping sleeves from her dress.

She made her way to her family and stopped near her mother.

"I'm sure you remember Constance, Erwin," Lucretia started, "It's been a while since you last saw her."

The blonde commander then bowed and held out his hand to her, "Indeed, and she has blossomed into a beautiful, young woman"

Constance curtsied and placed her hand in Erwin's, "Thank you Commander. And I must say, you appear like you haven't aged after twelve years"

Both Erwin and Julius gave a soft chuckle at her comment while Lucretia softly scolded her name, but then Erwin turned to Levi after kissing her knuckle, "Allow me to introduce one of my friends and comrades, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman"

Levi quickly glanced at Constance and gave her a curt nod then turned his head, avoiding her gaze.

Constance just gave a small nod, "A pleasure to meet you, Captain" she then turned silent and sniffed the air, "Mother, are you serving Queen Anne Silverrain tea tonight? That's a jewel in your collection isn't it? Or was this an extra?"

Lucretia just smiled and nodded, "I was able to find an extra box and used it for tonight. After all, this is a night of pleasure, so only the finest foods and drinks tonight"

The short corporal then turned to both Lucretia and Constance while raising an eyebrow with interest.

Erwin caught on to this and gave a chuckle, "Levi has a big interest in tea. He drinks it and not much else"

"He only drinks black tea though, and the smell of it grows boring after a while," a voice called from in front. Turns of the heads reveal that Mike, who was holding a glass of wine.

Julius then looked to Levi, "Is that so? Well, I hope that the tea provided tonight will give a change in taste"

Levi only responded with a short nod and looked at Mike, who turned around and walked back to the floor. He glanced at the food table to the back of the room and noticed that several cadets are holding down a certain brunette preventing her from attacking the back food table. Looking over to his right, he noticed Hanji and Moblit eating food and drinking large amounts of wine, only shaking his head at the sight. 'This party is starting to get boring. I'd rather clean.' Levi thought to himself.

Lucretia happened to notice Levi's bored gaze, then she gets an idea, "Constance." she called out to her daughter, "Perhaps after a cup of Silverrain, you could show Levi to the Tea room since you were on the second floor already. I'm sure he would find that room interesting."

Constance then nodded, "I will, but only if the Captain desires it. After all, he is our guest." She then glanced at the captain with a small smile.

The short Captain turned to the two women and nodded his head, "I would be interested in seeing the tea room"

Lucretia nodded and then added, "If you would like Captain, you can take a box of one of the teas with you back to the fortress with you"

With a nod in thanks, Levi then turned to Constance.

"Very well," Constance said with a nod, "But first, a cup of Silverrain" she then leads Levi to the table close to the back where the tea was being served, pouring a cup for him first then for herself. As both she and Levi have their cup, she hears the voices of the other scouts murmuring about her.

"There's the princess" "Not how we thought she'd be" "She's not porky at all" "But she does make a statement with that large dress" "Probably just to show off her splendor and wealth" "Or to try and charm the males here for marriage"

Constance couldn't help but listen, 'If only they knew the real truth of this dress.' she thought to herself while finishing her tea. She turned her gaze to Levi who was drinking his tea in a fashion that Constance hasn't seen. "Is the teacup too hot, Captain?"

Levi looked at her with an emotionless face, "This is how I always drink tea. You have a problem with that?" he asked in a quiet but irritated tone.

Constance only shook her head, "No, not at all. I just didn't want you to burn your tongue or your hands if the tea was too hot" she replied calmly.

The raven haired Captain only gave his 'tch' and continued to drink his tea.

Unsure of what to do next, Constance decided to try and have a conversation to pass the time, "So, was the coach ride her alright? Father made sure to provide the finest coaches he could find for you"

Levi just gave a nod, not saying anything as he finished up his tea. He then turned to her, "So, where is this tea room?"

"Follow me, please" Constance said while heading to the stair case. She looked behind her shoulder to see the lance corporal following her, and turns her held-high head back to her front and moved to the staircase to the second floor.

Just as the two started to leave, Erwin took notice and looked at Lucretia, "Is Constance taking Levi somewhere?"

"No need to worry, Erwin" said Lucretia, "She's taking Levi to the room that holds my tea collection. I headed your warning in your response about some of the members getting bored at parties, so I figured that Levi might like a chance to get away"

"Ah" Erwin said, understanding what she meant, "That will work. Thank you"

"Of course" said the blonde host as the two of them went back to their conversation with Julius, who had to pause to clean after getting some cheese sauce on his black suit.

While the scouts ate and danced under the light of the chandeliers in the grand hall, outside, under the light of the moon, something starts to move through the fields of long grass to the north of the village. Closer inspection vaguely shown a group of people, around 40 strong, slowly making their descent to the St. Clair Manor. Soon the group was stopped and one member made his way to an exposed rock and stood at the top. A dark hood hid his face, but shown his mouth, which was curved into a murderous smirk.

"There she be" said the voice of a young adult, "the place where a new blood bath will take place. And thanks to Julius for bringing the entire branch here…Its nothing more than shooting a pile of rats in a potato sac. With the Scouts weaponless and having no idea about this surprise attack, they won't stand a chance when we begin this slaughter" a dark chuckle could be heard as the figure turned back to its group, "We'll approach slowly, some follow me to the grand room, the rest, surround the manor, make sure no Scout escapes or comes out alive"

The figure then turned to the manor and raised its hand to give the group the order to move. Jumping down from the rock, it leads the group to the manor to attack, with the Scouts and the St. Clair's completely oblivious to the danger slowly approaching.

(for those who wanted to see what Constance's dress looked like, Here is a link. If you don't get the picture, pm me and I will show you the link

art/Commission-Constance-Dress-SNK-516566205

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him.

Mature based just in case.

Also, this is the latest chapter I have. I'll post the new one up as soon as I can. Until then, just wait for me, please)


	5. Chapter 4

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 4

While the party continued down in the grand ballroom downstairs, both Constance and Levi were making their way to the second floor. Neither of them spoke a word as they ascended, but Constance was thinking of things to ask him. Just then, she gets an idea.

"I must say Captain," She began with a calm tone, "I've heard many rumors about you, and while some have been proven, others are ones I haven't put much thought in" she spoke as she remembered hearing about the great Captain at her father's other parties.

Levi glanced at her for a moment, "Such as?"

The black haired woman returned his glance, "Such as ones about your appearance, but those have already been confirmed. However, one detail that was left out was that you are handsome"

"Tch. Try as you might, but flattery won't get you anywhere" Levi responded irritably.

Constance gave a nod of her head, "I figured as much, as flattery doesn't work on me either" she trailed off. "Let's see…there were rumors concerning your background and how you entered the corps, others were about your personality, your likes and dislikes, and multiple things. But, feeling that those questions would be too personal, I'll ask this. Is there anything about yourself that you are comfortable with telling me?"

That question caught Levi off guard, despite him not showing it. No one asked him a question like that before, so this was unexpected, let alone from a person in a class he despised the most. He lowered his head in thought and tried to find something easy to tell, "Well," he started, "I'm not comfortable with telling people anything about me considering I don't like people to know much. But…I will say one thing that I am comfortable with, and that is that the servants here know how to clean."

The black haired female nodded her head, "Yes, I remember father saying something about making sure that the place is clean. I wasn't sure for what reason, but now I understand. I'm glad that the building is clean to your liking" she said with a courteous smile. She went silent while thinking of more to ask, "Hmm…Is cleaning your main hobby?"

The short Captain just looked away as he responded, "Tch, no"

"I see…" was Constance's only response as she looked on down the hall.

In the silence that followed, Levi glanced over to see about the young looking escort. Not a real busty girl, but she had enough to make herself appear as a woman. Her torso was rather slim looking but he could have sworn he saw a few lumps, possibly from the corset hiding her belly fat in, typical for a young Sina maiden, not that Levi was surprised. The lower part of her dress hid her legs, possibly hiding something large underneath. Either that or trying to show her wealth to those of the lower class.

"Captain?"

Levi jolted out of his gaze and looked at her, "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Constance asked, "You looked as if you were lost in thought"

He only gave a snort and looked forward again.

A new silence formed as the two of them walked the halls, but Constance started to wonder.

"Just wondering, Captain. Do you have any questions for me about anything?" she asked.

Once again caught off guard with her question, he looked at her for a moment before looking down in thought, "None at the-" he then cut himself off, "Wait. Actually yes. How old are you?"

This time Constance was caught off guard, and it was easy to tell by the slight widening of her pale blue eyes. She went silent for a moment before answering, "I just turned twenty three last month, Captain" she explained.

Levi nodded and looked forward again, "Just what the hell are these murders that everyone keeps talking about?"

Constance looked at him with slight shock, "You never heard of the St. Clair murders?" only receiving a look that said, 'I wouldn't have asked if I did know, brat' as an answer. "Well," she said and for the next few minutes, she summed up what happened that night, "that's what happened, and no one has been able to solve the mystery for years"

The short captain just nodded his head as he listened to her. "So…eleven children…" Levi trailed off.

"Yes, but big families were part of the St. Clair tradition, as my father was born 9th out of 20, my grandfather was 16th out of 27, and so on and so forth, back to the time of my third great grandfather's silk factory, or so I was told" Constance explained with a little embarrassment in her voice.

'Good God, talk about breeding like rabbits' Levi thought to himself, slightly overwhelmed by the numbers, "But, why would one want so many children? Especially for a Silk Factory of all things?" he asked Constance.

The young woman cleared her throat, "Back when my father had owned the factory, no workers stayed for long because of the terrible labor that was involve, or so I've been told, so he had no choice but to make workers to keep the factory alive. Soon silk began to sell and people began working in the factory and things downsized after that until it completely shut down when my father joined the army"

Levi nodded in understanding, "So you're downsizing now?"

Constance nodded and looked at him, "Mother never wanted so many children, but Father convinced her otherwise, saying that having so many children will guarantee the success and longevity of the St. Clair name. But little did he know that it would come to this" she gave a small sigh and looked down, "Now, thanks to the titan invasion five years ago, only a few true members of the St. Clair family, including yours truly, my father, and my cousin Noah. But my father is the only one with the inheritance rights because Noah's father, my uncle, was killed in an accident at the ODM factory in Mithos a few years back…" she trailed off.

'Everyone's got their own sop stories to go with, suck it up you damn prick princess' Levi thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud and be rude, knowing that Erwin will get on him if he is, "I bet the inheritance then will be well used when you receive it"

"I won't receive a single cent sir"

Levi paused for a moment before realizing what she said, "Why's that?"

Constance only gave a combination of a groan and a sigh as she explained, "Father only plans to give the inheritance to the first male that marries into the family, by request of my grandfather in his will"

Confusion flashed in Levi's eyes as he looked at her, "Pardon me for the language, but that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard"

"You are pardoned for the language. I don't mind it in this case. But pardon me for the language, if I had a choice, I would rather suck on a titans cock rather than marry the man who is my fiancé" Constance explained with an annoyed expression.

Levi's eyebrows slightly raised in shock at her tongue, 'Well, wasn't expecting that out of a young woman, not out of Sina's higher class at least. Maybe she's not who she seems' he thought to himself. He then returned to his usual expressionless face, "Why don't you tell your father that you don't want to marry him?"

"Oh trust me, I've tried" Constance explained, "But father always comes back with the same excuse. 'Dante is already in the line for the marriage and without his union to the family, the inheritance can't be passed on, so you must take Elisa's place' and then he would go into why Dante is important, especially the medicine that comes with his line"

"Who's Elisa? And what medicine?" Levi asked.

"Elisa was my eldest sister as well as the eldest child in the family. She was originally supposed to marry Dante Sykora, the son of Nile Dok's right hand man, whose is nothing short of a selfish, psychopathic mad man, and whose family is consisted of the finest doctors and healers in Sina" Constance paused and looked down, "Ever since the murders, Father's heart has been having an irregular beat, so he's given medicine to keep it regular and stable, or so I've been told"

"Hm. I see. But are probably other ways to get the medicine rather than go through a marriage that you seem to disagree with strongly" Levi simply stated.

Constance just gave a small huff, "I know a-" she then cut herself off and went silent, looking away from Levi, hoping he didn't catch it.

Unfortunately for her, he did, "You know a way?" he asked.

"No" she said, shaking her head, still looking away.

Levi didn't like being told lies and wasn't going to let her get away, "I heard you say you did. What is it?"

Constance stuttered for a moment before looking to the side behind Levi, "Oh….we're at the door to the tea room" She quickly made her way to the door and looked in the nearby potted plant for the key. After unlocking the door, she moved to the side and made a motion with her hand, "Welcome to the tea room, Captain"

(For those who have commented before, thank you)

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him.

Mature based just in case.

Also, this is the latest chapter I have. I'll post the new one up as soon as I can. Until then, just wait for me, please)


	6. Chapter 5

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 5

Upon entering the tea room, Levi glanced at all that the room offered, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

The room was large, not as large as the ball room, but a good size bigger than an average bedroom. Earth colored tones and woods graced the room, making it dark and musty, but the lamps around the rooms provided enough light to allow a majority of the collection to be seen. All around the walls were cupboards filled with tea sets, from the finest sets of Sina to some of the more used sets as those in Trost. In the back of the room were two doors, one to the right and another to the left, and placed in between the doors was a 12 cup tea set encased in a glass dome.

As the Captain made his way around the room, Constance closed the door behind her and remembered what occurred earlier that made her so late for the party.

*flashback*

While her parents were busy looking over last minute preparations in the grand room, Constance sneaked in through the back servant entrance and rushed to her bedroom.

'I can't believe Noah came so late to warn me about the time! Damn him, I'm gonna kill that tinkering bastard if mom and dad find out!' she thought to herself as she hurried as quiet as she could to her bedroom in the east wing, the sound of metal silently hitting her sides as she ran. As she ran down the halls, the candlelight from the hall lamps revealed Constance wearing ODM gear like any other solider, just in a casual fashion with a plain shirt and

After several minutes of silent sneaking, she finally reached her bedroom and entered, making sure that the door is silent as she closed it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned and found her handmaiden and closest friend, Maleen. The younger brunette turned to the door and her brown eyes widened.

"There you are Miss Constance, what happened?" she asked.

"Noah came late in warning me about the party while I was out training. Look, I don't have time to explain, the guest will be here any minute" Constance stated while rushing to work on getting the dust and sweat off her upper half.

"I have the dress you asked about my lady" Maleen stated as she pointed to a green-laced Victorian style dress on the bed.

"Forget that dress, Maleen. It'll take too much time to get the gear off. Grab my large gold and red one from the closet. That should be enough to cover it up" Constance stated while working on setting her short hair back with pins. She then looked around her dresser, "Where's the wig?" she muttered to herself. It was nowhere on the dresser, but then she remembered that she kept her best wig in her drawer. She pulled it out and worked on making the wig fit.

After several minutes of wrestling with gear and fashion, Constance and Maleen finally managed to get the dress on.

"There" Constance sighed in relief, "Now to just cover the evidence. Maleen, help me get my back, would you?" the now disguised fighter asked while going to her dresser and working on putting some of the skin makeup that Noah made out of boredom one day and applied it to the gear indents on Constance's skin.

"I fear for tonight, my lady" Maleen said while working on the application.

"Why's that?" Constance asked.

Maleen looked at her with concern in her eyes, "This is the perfect night for your fiancé to make an attack, but what if he doesn't find out?"

"Tch" Constance huffed and looked in the mirror with an annoyed expression, "That fool of a man wouldn't pass this up, especially since little Tatum said that he was attacked by Dante as he went to give the letter to the mail cart" she paused while smoothing in the powder, "The father is the kind to hate from a distance and do no action, but his son is rash and hasty, and will do anything in order to strengthen his ego and pride. He may seem like the perfect man, but I know who Dante really is. This party is the perfect trap for him to step in to, and we'll finally show him who knows their place." She then moved to her necklace, "Besides, should an attack occur, we'll be ready. We've been over the plan several times. You got your dagger on you?"

The young brunette reached down to the end of her skirt and pulled it up a little to show a dagger in a strapped scabbard on her leg, "Yes my lady"

"Good. I'm sure that the rest of the servants are ready for this too. Now we just need to wait and see if the pieces start to fall in to order" Constance said while putting on the finishing touches.

Once finished, as Maleen hurried to her proper position, Constance quickly made her way to the staircase and embraced her 'Proper and Polite' attitude before descending, bracing herself for whatever may bring.

*end flashback*

"Oi. Something wrong?"

Constance was snapped out of her thoughts as Levi called to her, "No, no. Just…thinking about things"

The raven haired captain just gave a small huff and turned around, "What's with the tea set in the back here?"

"Tea set?" Constance asked and realized which one he was talking about, "Oh, that set. That's the birthday set. Each teacup has a flower for each month. It was the favorite set of my siblings. Ironically, my late twin, Connor and I had to take turns with the honeysuckle since we were both born in June"

"I see" was the only thing Levi said before glancing at the tea set closer.

Constance slowly walked behind him and looked at the tea set, "If I could ask, Captain, I'm not asking for specifics, but, which month is your birthday in?"

Levi went silent for a moment before looking at her, "December"

"Ah" said the young mistress, "Then you would have the holly and poinsettia cup" she pointed to a corner cup that was decorated with small green pointy leaves and big, bright red flowers with a gold lining on the rim of the cup and the saucer below.

"Hm" Levi looked around and noticed the honeysuckle teacup, a simple cup with just a few pink honeysuckle flowers, nothing fancy. "Forgive my rudeness, but this tea set seems rather bland compared to the rest of the sets in this room"

"It's probably because of the wear from all the use. After all, we always used this set for snack times when I was younger" Constance explained.

"I see" The Scout corporal said. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Speaking of the past, what's the deal with your father and Erwin? It's rather rare or practically impossible for an MP to be friends with a Scout member"

"Hmmm…I was told the story before, but it's been a while. Let's see" Constance said as she thought back, "If I remember correctly, it goes back to when my father and the commander were still cadets. The two of them were assigned as bunkmates, but father said that Erwin was always questioning things and taking gambles at different things like cards, tests, everything. In fact, the two of them didn't get along at all, always at each other's throats, until one incident after graduation, or so I remember"

"What happened?" Levi asked.

"This part is a little fuzzy, but here's what I was told. Supposingly both of them were placed in the same squad on the wall for their first job. A few others were placed in the same squad, but father never gave specifics" Constance paused to catch her breath and her thoughts, "Anyway, all was going well, when suddenly one of the cannons just exploded and shattered to pieces out of nowhere, close to Erwin and my father. And, I don't remember exactly what happened, but, it was either Erwin jumped someone, who was my father, out of the way of the explosion by accident, or it was the other way around and my father saved Erwin" Constance finished, "But either way, one is indebted to the other and they grew to become friends soon after words. However, like I said, I don't remember the story entirely"

"Hmmm…makes sense…But Erwin in his cadet days…Not sure if he would be the kind to do that, so I can't confirm that for you" Levi stated.

"It's fine. But enough of that" Constance said while turning to Levi, "Would you like to see mother's tea collection now?"

Levi perked his head up a little at that, "Sure" he stated in his usual calm tone.

Constance showed him to the left room, where all of her mothers finer teas. She showed Levi some of the rarer teas in the capital, including the rare white stag snowberry tea leaves.

Even though Levi was in heaven with this collection, there was one thing that was still bugging him. What is she hiding? Obviously that stagger from before was a clear sign of something going on, and that staring off in thought was something as well. She was keeping a secret from him, and he didn't like secrets, so now was the time to strike.

"Tell me something," Levi commanded while looking at a rare tea, "What was it that you were saying before we came in the tea room, the part about you finding a way?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing big" Constance said with a little bit of hesitation in her voice.

"I see. Well…I hate to be rude, but" he paused and turned to her, a dark glint in his eye, "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me, because it means that something big is about to happen. So, " he started to move toward her, backing her up into a corner of the tea room, and placed his hands on both sides of the walls in the corner, pining her in place, "I don't want to do anything dangerous to you, but I will if you don't tell me what's going on. So, are you going to talk or not?"

Constance started to sweat and her legs starts to shake in nervousness, sadly making the metal under her dress start to clank.

Levi picked up on this right away, "What's under the dress?"

Blushing a bit, Constance tried to come up with an excuse, but just as she was about to speak, an explosion is heard and the room started to shake.

Eyes widening, Levi turned back to the door, but then looked at Constance again and suddenly grabs her by the throat, "You were hiding something! This was a trap wasn't it? Damn you rich people"

Constance growled and grabbed Levi's hand while looking at him darkly, "You really need to stop making damn assumptions. Besides, why the hell would I want to destroy the group who saved me from insanity? And just so you know, that wasn't us. It was the person who we feared would come tonight" she said in an irritated tone as she walked out of the tea room.

Levi just followed her out and moved to get in front, but he felt a hand grab him. He turned back to see Constance holding him by the wrist, "What the hell are you doing? Let go!"

Constance just looked at him with narrowed eyes and a stern look, something completely different than before, "Do you really think you can fight without your gear? Leave it to someone who does have gear on them"

"Like who? No one else here has it" Levi stated.

"What else would be the source of the metal under this?" Constance asked as she reached up to her head, "I said this hair before was a menace, only because it's a wig. And this dress," she said while pulling the emergency undo ribbon, letting the entire dress fall off of her and reveal all of her gear on her, "it was nothing more than a cover-up because I was late to get back here from training and had no time to clean up" she said while working on getting her top straps back on. She then looked at him and spoke, "Let me handle this fight. I've waited a good nine years for this idiot to finally be taken down and now, the opportunity is ringing"

Levi just looked at her and thought in his head, "Not bad. I knew something was under that dress, but didn't think this was there. Pricky Princess my ass, but lets see what she can do"

(sorry for the wait. School has been getting on me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think)

(For those who have commented before, thank you)

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him.

Mature based just in case.

Also, this is the latest chapter I have. I'll post the new one up as soon as I can. Until then, just wait for me, please)


	7. Authors point and note

(Sorry this is not a new chapter, but this is something I wanted to get across to a few people)

This is Proof that Constance isn't a Mary Sue!

So, I've been getting some reviews saying that Constance is a Mary sue. Well, I can tell you a few things that she is not. Just gonna get this straight out right now without spoiling anything. Unless you do want spoilers, then feel free to look in the spoilers section of this little note. First let me give the English term of a Mary Sue

"In fan fiction, a Mary Sue or, in case of a male character, Gary Stu or Marty Stu is an idealized character, often but not necessarily an author insert and/or wish-fulfillment."

I did not make Constance to be a wish fulfillment nor did I want to insert myself into this world as a character like her. This character was made with the help of others and tedious nit picking at different parts of her personality. I didn't spend three to four months placing myself in this world nor is this a person I wish to be. To put it forward, Constance is not me in the Attack on Titan world! Riley from The Strong and The Wise was a different story, but only because I was naive and foolish back then. I've learned my lesson and this is not a repeat.

Now on to a test that I took that explains a few things about Constance so far and will explain in the future.

Questions credited to Queen-of-Pie on Deviantart for her Bleach Mary Sue Litmus Test

So, here's what is and is not included for the story along with some explainations as to why that they are what they are:

1\. Does their name describe the character's personality? (+1)

Her name means steadfastness. Steadfast means resolutely or dutifully firm and unwavering. Words like it are loyal, faithful, committed, devoted, dedicated, dependable, reliable, steady, true, constant, staunch, solid, and trusty. These words in a sense describe her personality. Note that it doesn't include some of the things that people notice about her, like her wisdom and strategic points. Those were traits she earned from boredom inside the walls. I'm sure a majority of others might do the same if they were bored with Luxury. (+1)

2\. Do any of the canon characters describe them as such? (the original question about handsomeness or beautiful) (Ignore this if whoever says this would pretty much say the same about any decent-looking person.) (+2)

This is not included because Erwin calling Constance lovely is just a compliment to be polite. That does not count, so (-2)

3\. Does your character have a tragic past? (+2)

Only the deaths of her siblings and Nanny are present, which is only a part of the plot, not an essential part of the story. It was the starting point for Constance. It does count, but not in the sense of taking over the story. Constance may refer to the deaths throughout the story, but its only a used as a time point, like before the deaths this happened or after the deaths this happened, etc. (+2)

4\. Did they lose a friend/parent/lover or someone close to them? (+1 for each, and yes, both parents count separately)

I'm not counting the deaths of the siblings and Nanny because it only happened in the beginning and is only in the past. Does not count. (-11)

5\. Do they blame themselves, even if it wasn't their fault? (+2)

(possible spoiler if you haven't made any thoughts yet)

Yeah sure she can blame herself for the deaths just out of grief, as most humans would with any situation like that, but Birmingham's diary brought her out of the blame and she understands that the deaths helped her become who she is. (-2)

6\. Is your character royalty? (+2)

I've been getting this one a lot and its really pissing me off. First off, her father is a magistrate. MAGISTRATE. Meaning that he serves the king, he is not of royalty. The whole thing about calling Constance a princess is just an insult term for people who are snooty and spoiled, and it was assumed by the Scouts that she was like that, but that is proven otherwise when she reveals her true colors to Levi. So for the last time- Constance is NOT a princess. She is just of the upper class, nothing more! (-2)

7\. Does your character have a canon love interest? (+1 for each)

Yes. Levi is the character for the Canon love interest. (+1)

8\. Is your character the main character of the story? (Ignore this if it's a roleplay) (+1)

This one is not included because I've rped this story with multiple people to create what is here right now. Yes Constance is the main character, but only because this tells her journey to show what her past has shaped her into. This story shows how she grows as a woman and as a Scout, not a fairytail where she falls in love with Levi and the two of them live happily ever after. Spoiler alert, it may seem that way, but it all ends in tragedy, but not in the sense of a f***ing fairytail! And its said to be ignored if it is a roleplay, so its ignored. (-1)

9\. Is the major focal point of the story your character's romance with a canon character? (+3)

The romance is not going to be a focal point because the story is about paying off a debt to the Scouts for saving her from wanting to destroy humanity. The romance will be a side point, but not the main point, so this does not count! (-3)

Spoiler Points (Don't read if you don't like spoilers!)

1\. Does your character possess any of the same hobbies/interests as a canon character? (+1)

So she likes to read and does strategy in her spare time. So what? People can do many things when they are bored and this includes Constance. But, these sorts of things are necessary for the Scouts if they are to succeed in anything, but she's not better than the rest. Besides, big elaborate plans take time, and the one that is building up here is gonna take more than a month to complete, so she's not the best. Yes this does count (+1)

2\. Does said canon character return their feelings? (+2 for each)

Yes, Levi does return her feelings but not for a long while. Its not love at first sight, he only is being polite because he just had to be at the party. But just like any other person who wants to fall in love, one needs to work their way into the heart of the love interest. Yes this counts, but its not a big deal! (+2)

3\. Does your character ever marry or sleep with a canon character during the course of the story? (+2)

Eventually yes, but like I said, its not a big deal! (+2)

4\. Do two or more characters (canon or original) fight over your character? (+3)

Eventually, both Dante and Levi fight, but its not over Constance, so this doesn't count! (-3)

5\. Does your character die over the course of the story? (+2)

Big Spoiler. She does die, but not til very late in the story so this does count (+2)

(Spoilers End)

In total, Constance's score comes to an 11. And according to the test, 11-15 points means that Constance is a well rounded OC. So she is not a Mary Sue!

You may say that she is, but its like you're saying that Eren is a Gary Stu because the story is centered on him, or Levi's a Gary Stu because he's perfect at everything.

If you still believe that Constance is a Mary Sue, then I suggest you either wait until the story is completed to give your official opinion, or don't comment at all because of stupid Mary Sue stereotypes.

You can take the test and try to tell me otherwise, but I am being firm about this. So, either wait and give it a chance, or don't comment at all.

Criticism is still accepted and appreciated, but only constructive criticism.

Speaking of Criticism, not to be mean, to the guest who wrote about the grammar problem, while I appreciate the criticism, I plan to fix this once this story is completed. I go through the spelling and grammar on word to make sure that everything is good and I don't stop until everything is good to go. I'm sorry if you see errors, but they might be ones that word overlooked. But as for now, I'm only focusing on story and character development. If you could look pass the grammar for that, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, I'm going to continue the story. I've waited too long to just stop right now, and I'm not about to stop. So I ask for your patience on this story, and I promise you that I will go back and work on the grammar. Your comment and criticism is appreciated, but it will have to be put on hold for the time being.

For those who appreciate the story, I will work on getting the next chapter up as soon as I can. But until that time, please be patient with me.

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him.)


	8. Chapter 6

Steadfast Heart

(Levi x OC)

Chapter 6

While Levi and Constance were in the tea room, the maids and butlers were on guard, especially those in the main hall, waiting for anything. Just when things seemed peaceful and quiet, the entrance door is suddenly broken open by an explosion. The smoke that came from the blast poured in as if something outside was on fire, filling the room with a transparent haze. Weapons ready, the butlers and maids were ready for any attack, but got caught off guard when intruders jumped from the open second floor and landed on top of them. From the front entrance came a figure clad in a brown hooded cape, a maniacal smile plastered on the figures face as it stormed its way to the ballroom.

The explosion caught the attention of those in the ballroom, some started to grow nervous while others kept calm. To keep control, the servants coaxed the soliders either behind the food tables along the walls or under the tables to stay safe, just as they were instructed to do earlier by Noah. One of the butlers coaxed Erwin, Lucretia and Julius into one of the corners because there was no room behind or under the tables. Acting as a human shield, he and the other servants waited with baited breath for the next move.

"What the hell is going on?" Eren asked while he whispered.

"This must be a form of security" Armin stated.

"Glad to know that someone is on guard. Even though they're all stuck ups" Jean whispered.

From the ballroom entrance, the caped figure entered the room and took of his hood. From the shade underneath came a head of messy, curly brown hair. The figured turned to reveal a man in his late twenties, with pale rosy skin, a pair of malicious, glassy grey-green eyes and a smile as creepy as a titan without lips.

"Hello, Father-in-law" the figure greeted with a voice that could send chills down a snake's spine.

Julius's eyes widened as he looked passed the body guard, "Dante?! What the hell are you doing here? This is a private party!"

"I know. But, keep things too much a secret and all hell breaks loose when its discovered," Dante said, "Just like tonight"

"You didn't answer my question" Julius stated.

"Off duty, no gear, no hope. That's what the soliders have right now. This is the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of the Scout branch. I was planning to wait until I married your daughter so that I can take the fortune and bribe Zackly to get rid of the branch. But then I discovered this little tea party of yours and decided to not just invite myself, but also," Dante stated as he pointed a gun to the ceiling, "some new friends!" he shouted as he fired the gun.

Shortly after the signal shots, several men started to fall in to the ball room, guns and knives in hand. But before they reached the hiding scouts, the butlers and maids of the household took the chance and started to defend them. But just as the fighting started, one shot was fired and the butler who was guarding Erwin, Julius and Lucretia fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"No one fights back or else your masters and the Commander get their brains shot out!" Dante shouted, getting the servants attention.

In a slow fashion, the servants dropped their weapons and kneeled down while the intruders held them a gunpoint. Soon the room fell into an eerie silence with only the faint whispers from the Scout soliders being the only sounds that ears could catch.

"That's better" Dante said with a sly, malicious grin. From the corner of his eye, he saw a foot move and fired an angled shot at the floor that barely missed Erwin's foot and Julius's ear, "I suggest you stand still and accept your fate, Commander. After all, you're practically defenseless without your gear aren't you? Just like how you're defenseless without the precious people in your group. Oh wait, they weren't really considered soliders were they? Instead they were just like gambling pieces, you win some to keep alive and you lose some to the might of the titans. That's what you've been using the soliders as, haven't you? And it's the same for the rest of these soliders, all these people are nothing but titan fodder that you plan to use for your own gambles, am I right?!"

Erwin's eyes narrowed, "The deaths of the soliders lead us to greater victory-"

"Cut the bullshit about moving forward with humanity! Everything you do is a failure and you know it! Besides, if you all were successful, then you wouldn't be down so many men and women" Dante stated, "Yeah I stayed silent for a while, letting things go, but now, when I finally have the Scouts destroyed, everyone will know just how big of liars and demons you really are, leading Humanity to the road of death and destruction. And then the people will ask, who are the real monsters? The Titans, or the Scouts?"

"You are no different from a demon, Dante," said a voice, "especially for falling for such a trap like this"

All heads turned to the ballroom entrance to see a young, skinny male with glasses. His long cinnamon red/brown hair was pulled back, letting his piercing copper colored eyes gaze on the intruding male.

"Noah? What trap are you talking about?" Lucretia asked.

The young male looked from Dante to the strawberry blonde woman, "Simple, Aunt Lucretia. Allow me to explain"

While the young cinnamon haired man kept the fighters at bay, Constance and Levi rushed down the halls of the manor to the ballroom.

"Blast it Mother. Now things are out of place. I just hope Noah's buying some time for this" Constance muttered to herself angrily while she ran.

Sadly, it wasn't quiet enough, "What do you mean out of place? What the hell is going on here?" Levi asked in a demanding tone.

"This party was meant to be a simple kind gesture from my father to Erwin, but Noah and I took this as a chance to expose my fiancé for what he really is" Constance explained, "Sorry to use you as bait, but we had no choice"

"So this was a trap?" asked the short Corporal.

"Yes, but not for you" Constance explained.

The two of them ran in silence before Levi spoke up again.

"So, why the hell did you not join the military when you were a young brat?"

Constance gave a grunt at the brat insult but she shook it off and gave an answer, "Father didn't want to lose his final child. So he kept me here to bear the burden that my sister left behind. But, like most animals, keep the beast caged too long and all hell breaks when they escape" she explained with confidence, but then her face turns unsure, "Or at least that's how Noah explained it"

"Who the hell is Noah?" Levi asked.

"My cousin, Noah Brackett" Constance explains.

"Brackett?" Levi asked, "That name sounds familiar"

"Perhaps the Brackett ODM Factory out in Nedlay? Noah's the former owner's son" the female ravenette deadpanned.

"What?!" The captain exclaimed calmly.

"Yeah. He's my first cousin once removed, direct descendant of Angel Aaltonen, as well as my teacher" Constance stated.

"Ok" Levi simply replied. He wanted to know more, but put it aside since his comrades were in danger. Just then he remember something, "Wait, how many years of experience do you have?"

"Around twelve years and five months"

"Just with odm?"

"Well," Constance paused, "Not entirely"

"What else do you have?" Levi persisted.

"It's a long story, but lets just say that placing money into finding the murderer of the family has been a waste. So I took matters into my own hands"

"Which means?"

Constance stayed silent while hesitating to tell him, but just as she was about to speak, a voice cried out in the darkness.

"Lady Constance!"

Constance looked ahead to see one of the maids running toward her, "What's the situation?" she asked while running.

"Sir Dante has the whole scouts held at gunpoint. And there are several other soldiers surrounding the manor!" cried the maid.

Constance thought for a moment before looking at the maid, "Assemble the stablemen to keep the outsiders at bay! And move the ones guarding the basement to the upper ground. If any get in, we'll deal with it later"

"Yes my lady!" the maid replied before running off to tell the other servants.

Levi glanced at the retreating maid, "Guess you all really have prepared for this"

Constance looked back at Levi, "Of course. After all, we did send out a bait letter to lure Dante in"

"You did?"

"Well, Noah sent out two mail boys, one for Dante to get ahold of and the other sent in secret to the headquarters"

"That's what I thought" Levi deadpanned, "You don't seem to be kind who has the brains to come up with all of this"

Constance just gave an insulted huff and kept running as the grand room started to come in to view.

"I'm not completely stupid, just so you know"

"Never said that"

"Seemed like it" Constance stated as they arrived at the staircase to the ballroom, "Noah!"

"It's about time Constance!" Noah shouted angrily.

"Can't help being courteous" Constance stated as she fired her grappling hook into part of the entrance and made her way into the ballroom's main belly.

"What?! Constance?!" Dante shouted out while still holding his gun at Erwin, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Did you not understand what I just explained?" Noah asked, "Very well, I'll explain it in a form that you can understand. We lured you here. We had this party be a trap to bring you here. And now, we will give you what for."

"Uh excuse me" Constance pardoned loudly, "It seems more like I'm doing most of the work here! I don't see your physical part in this!" she stated in a sarcastic yet slightly offended tone.

"Just do it, Constance!" Noah shouted irritably, "We're already behind schedule with this plan!"

A dark chuckle bubbled in Constance's voice as she stood ready and prepared her blades to attack, "With pleasure. I'll make up what was loss in no time"

Dante, who was angry from both confusion and humiliation, turned to his men and shouted, "Put her in her place!"

With guns and knives in hand, the men charged toward Constance.

The black raven-haired female just gave a smirk and muttered to herself, "Time to flush out the rats"

(sorry for the wait. School has been getting on me and finals are coming up close. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think)

(For those who have commented before, thank you)

(I don't own Attack on Titan, nor do I own Levi. SNK or AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama

I only own the OC's in this story.

The story plot is done with a majority of friends, so credit to them for that.

Picture does not belong to me. It belongs to Fortique on Deviantart that is a commission I paid for. Proper credit to him.

Mature based just in case.

Also, this is the latest chapter I have. I'll post the new one up as soon as I can. Until then, just wait for me, please)


End file.
